Albus Dumbledore
by Philoso
Summary: La vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Sa naissance, son enfance, sa vie de collégien et bien plus loin encore... Chapitre 1 : prologue, naissance d'Albus Dumbledore. Chapite 2 : vite courante d'Albus alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant. Chapitre 3 : abandon temporaire...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous.

Je fais une réédition, car je n'aimais pas tellement le début de cette histoire ni même la suite. Des détails changeront (des détails plus ou moins importants) donc, pour bien suivre je vous conseille de lire ces nouveaux chapitres (« nouveau chapitre » car ces chapitres ont moins de choses en commun avec les anciens chapitre qu'il n'en n'ont.)

Si c'est la première fois que vous passez par ici, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, mais sachez que ce premier chapitre n'est qu'un prologue, l'histoire commence réellement au deuxième chapitre.

P.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : « Prologue »**

C'est dans une journée ensoleillée de ce printemps 1839 que s'unit le couple Dumbledore. Le mariage avait lieu dans la mairie du village avoisinant leur propriété. Ce village se nommait Champs-Fortuits, un endroit calme où vivaient moldus et sorciers. Un havre tranquille et invisible aux yeux des moldus, entouré de quelques collines.

Les deux mariés se nommaient Elizabeth et Wulfric Dumbledore. Wulfric était fils unique et l'un des derniers descendants de sa famille. Ses parents n'étaient plus, la vieillesse ayant depuis longtemps rattrapée son père et depuis quelques mois sa mère, par conséquent, Wulfric héritait du domaine familial. C'était un homme fier et courageux, mais ne se connaissant de limites et étant parfois trop généreux. Il travaillait au Ministère de la magie, et pour le moment dans le Commerce Sorcier International.

Elizabeth, elle, vivait chez ses parents avant de rencontrer son futur époux. Seconde d'une famille de trois, elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'études et s'était consacré à apprendre à devenir une bonne mère et épouse. Elle était droite et judicieuse, arrivant par son calme à apaiser son désormais mari.

La cérémonie s'était terminée dans une salve d'applaudissement, les deux mariés se souriants, l'air d'être les plus heureuses personnes du monde. Ce qui à ce moment ne devait pas être faux.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde présent à la cérémonie, la famille des deux mariés, évidemment, mais aussi des membres de très anciennes familles de sorciers. Les deux personnes s'étant mariés étant tous deux des sangs-purs, qui plus est l'un faisait parti des plus fortunés d'Angleterre, certains pensèrent qu'il était avisé d'accepter l'invitation à cette union.

La suite des événements se continuait dans le manoir Dumbledore, ne se trouvant pas trop loin de la salle où avait eu lieu la cérémonie officielle. Mais certains préférèrent tout de même transplaner.

Les invités partirent donc vers la propriété du marié, certain n'y allant que pour le vin d'honneur, n'ayant pas été conviés au repas familial. Un petit discours fut fait dans le jardin entourant le manoir par Wulfric Dumbledore, couronné d'applaudissements non feint pour la plupart. Des tables couvertes de nappes blanches et d'apéritifs avaient été installées près de grands chênes, alors que les convives discutaient du mariage et des dernières nouvelles tout en sirotant une boisson ou grignotant quelques petits gâteaux salés.

Environ une heure plus tard, les invités commencèrent à partir après avoir salués les mariés ou bien au contraire d'autres rentrèrent poser leurs vêtements dans le hall d'entrée, s'ils avaient été invités au repas.

Quand tous furent partis et qu'il ne resta plus que la famille des deux époux et quelques amis proches, ils se décidèrent à s'installer à table. Des elfes avaient mis le couvert dans la salle à manger de la bâtisse, mettant les plus beaux couverts qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

Les invités s'assirent peu à peu autour de la table rectangulaire, et le repas commença. Il y eut une levée de verre aux nouveaux mariés puis différents mets apparurent, au plaisir des ventres affamés.

Le repas se passa comme tout repas de mariage, les invités parlaient entre eux, parlant avec des personnes qu'ils ne reverraient probablement plus jamais par la suite. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les mariés étaient heureux.

Le repas se finit sans encombre, les convives ayant l'air satisfait du déroulement du mariage et du repas. Plus tard vinrent les danses et quelques activités sorcières. Puis il fut l'heure d'aller dormir, la nuit étant tombé depuis déjà longtemps.

Certains parents proches restèrent dormir une nuit, la journée les ayant épuisés. Le lendemain ils se levèrent tard et partirent, laissant les deux époux dans leur grande maison. Maison qui allait connaître beaucoup d'histoire.

**§!§!§**

Les Dumbledore vécurent quelques temps dans le grand manoir, mais quelque chose leur manquait. Ils souhaitaient des enfants. Il ne se passa beaucoup de temps avant que leur souhait soit exaucé.

**§!§!§**

Neuf mois plus tard, Elizabeth accoucha. C'était un petit garçon en parfaite santé et criant la vie qui naquit. Le couple le nomma Albus. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

* * *

Fin du prologue. Le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus long, et avec cette fois des dialogues. (Le prologue n'en comptant pas). A bientôt. 

P.

PS : avec mes idées parfois étranges et mes relectures, il se peut que j'édit ce texte une autre fois…


	2. Les débuts d'une vie

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Chapitre 2 : « Les débuts d'une vie » **

Le temps s'écoulait doucement dans le monde des sorciers, mais cela n'empêchait pas aux changements d'arriver ni à des personnes de grandirent.

Albus avait grandi, c'était maintenant un petit garçon de 4 ans, aussi beau que le sont tous les enfants à cet âge. Il avait des cheveux châtain très clair, des petits yeux bleus d'où ressortait plus souvent de la joie que de la tristesse et un petit sourire ne semblant s'en aller que rarement.

Il vivait avec ses parents, dans la grande maison de la famille, en enfant unique. Il parlait peu, ce qui n'était pas inquiétant à son jeune âge, mais posait beaucoup de questions. Sa mère s'occupait de lui la journée et, en fin de journée, son père revenait et s'occupait de lui quand il n'était pas trop fatigué. C'était sûrement le moment le plus heureux pour Albus, bien qu'il soit apparemment continuellement heureux.

_- _Papa ! s'exclama un petit garçon en tendant ses mains en l'air pour que son père le prenne dans ses bras. Il avait tout de suite accouru quand il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer sourdement. Bien que, sur ses petites jambes, il ne courait pas bien vite.

_-_ Bonjour mon petit Albus, dit Wulfric en le prenant dans ses bras après avoir déposé sa cape et son chapeau, alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

_-_ Oui père, j'ai, j'ai fait des dessins et, et, et mère à fait des gâteaux ! répondit gaiement Albus tout en accrochant le cou de son père.

_- _Bien, bien… Hum, ça sent bon d'ici. Quel gâteau avez-vous fait, Albus ? demanda t-il tout en avançant vers la cuisine, au rez-de-chaussée.

_-_ Un gâteau à l'apicot, lui dit Albus avec un grand sourire. Parce que Papa il aime bien les gâteaux à l'apicot.

Wulfric lui sourit à son tour tout en entrant dans la cuisine, puis, il déposa Albus sur le sol pour aller embrasser son épouse avant d'aller se mettre à table.

La salle à manger se trouvait assez près de la cuisine pour que le service soit rapide, mais de toute façon, les plats étaient apportés par magie dans la salle.

C'était une salle spacieuse, éclairée le jour par de grandes fenêtres montrant un aperçu du jardin et la nuit par une cheminée en marbre, des bougies accrochées aux murs et de grands lustres accrochés au-dessus de la table rectangulaire. Elle trônait par sa longueur dans la pièce, son bois d'acajou brillant comme seul ce bois brille. Des tableaux étaient accrochés sur les autres murs, représentant des natures mortes mais peu de portrait, les Dumbledore n'aimant pas être regardé pendant leur repas. Un grand miroir à cadre sculpté et qui paraissait être en or avait pris place au-dessus de la cheminée, redonnant aux personnes qui se regardaient une image non truquée d'eux-mêmes.

_- _Mère, je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Albus qui attendait derrière sa chaise.

_-_ Oui Albus, et on dit « est-ce que ». As-tu bien ton coussin ? lui redemanda comme à chaque fois sa mère, car Albus était trop petit pour atteindre la table sans un coussin sur sa chaise préalablement mit.

_- _Oui, mère.

Ils s'assirent donc autour de la table, Wulfric en bout de table, Elizabeth à sa droite et Albus à sa gauche. Il se servit en pommes de terre et en rôtis et Elizabeth servit Albus avant de commencer à manger.

_- _Père, dites, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui tu as fait une nouvelle loi ? demanda Albus à son père. Albus appelait selon la situation son père, Père ou Papa et idem pour sa mère. Il n'usait de noms affectueux que quand il avait besoin d'affection ou d'attention, ou quand il était heureux. Sa mère lui avait appris à parler correctement selon la situation, bien qu'il fasse encore quelques erreurs, mais cela était tout à fait normal à son jeune âge.

_- _On ne dit pas « dites », Albus, la reprit sa mère comme elle le faisait souvent.

_- _Désolé Mère… Père ?

Wulfric s'essuya la bouche avant de répondre à son fils :

_- _Et bien, Albus, nous n'avons pas vraiment fait de loi. Nous avons votés pour différentes choses mais… c'est assez compliqué. Nous votons souvent mais les résultats ne sont pas toujours ceux attendus alors nous revotons. Plus tard, tu comprendras plus facilement. Pour l'heure, finit ton assiette.

_-_ Oui, Père, répondit sagement le garçon.

**§!§!§**

Chaque soir, Albus avait droit à une histoire, contée par sa mère. Il choisissait l'histoire qu'il souhaitait entendre, même s'il l'avait déjà entendu des dizaines de fois, et sa mère lui lisait de sa voix douce, prenant facilement le ton.

_- _Alors Albus, quel livre ce soir ? demanda Elizabeth après qu'Albus se soit mis sous les couvertures.

_-_ L'histoire des dragons bleus, Mère ! Les dragons bleus ! s'exclama Albus en se dressant dans son lit.

_- _Du calme Albus, la réprimanda gentiment sa mère, c'est d'accord, le conte des Dragon de Pernin.

Elle s'assit dans une chaise à bascule se trouvant près du grand lit deux places d'Albus et de la cheminée puis commença son histoire, le petit garçon se calant confortablement dans le lit.

_-_ Il était une fois un jeune sorcier du nom de Pernin, vivant dans une vallée lointaine, dans un petit village. Il y avait près de ce village de grandes Montagnes dites maudites, car de grands hurlements se faisaient entendre tard le soir dans cette direction. Un jour, Pernin décida d'aller voir de quoi il en ressortait vraiment…

Le conte de Pernin n'était pas très long, et Albus n'était pas encore endormi quand il fut terminé. Connaissant la règle d'un conte par soir, il n'en quémanda pas d'autres et se mit dans le fond de son lit, attendant le baiser du soir de sa mère avant de fermer les yeux.

_-_ Bonne nuit Albus, murmura doucement Elizabeth tout en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

_- _Bonne nuit Maman, lui répondit d'une voix faible Albus.

Elizabeth Dumbledore partie sans un bruit hors de la pièce, fermant la porte, laissant le silence dans la chambre.

Quand il fut sur que sa mère fut bien parti, il rouvrit les yeux et pris la petite bougie qui lui servait de veilleuse sur sa table de chevet. Il sortit doucement de son lit et alla prendre un autre livre sur son étagère, puis, retourna doucement dans son lit pour lire tranquillement, n'étant pas le moins du monde fatigué. Et oui, Albus connaissait les règles de la maison, mais savait aussi comment les contourner…

**§!§!§**

Quelques mois plus tard, Albus remarqua avec étonnement que le ventre de sa mère avait grossi, il avait maintenant la taille d'un petit ballon. C'était un grand dilemme pour Albus qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère avait pris tant de poids, et souhaitait lui demander pourquoi, mais il se rappelait bien que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était impoli de faire remarquer aux gens qu'ils étaient gros ou avaient d'autres différences physiques. Il ne dit donc rien.

Le ventre de sa mère continuait de grossir, et Albus se posait encore plus de question. Est-ce que sa mère avait besoin de manger parce qu'elle vieillissait ? Il y avait pourtant des personnes âgées qui n'étaient pas aussi grosses… Ou alors étais-ce parce qu'elle devait finir de manger les plats qu'elle cuisinait et qui n'était pas consommés ?

Un jour ou l'énigme était beaucoup trop présente, il posa la question à sa mère, faisant fit de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur la politesse.

_- _Mère, pourquoi ton ventre est gros ? Lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint.

Sa mère parut étonnée puis rit devant la question, ne faisant pas attention à la façon dont il lui avait demandé qui aurait put paraître grossière. Albus ne savait plus s'il avait bien fait de poser cette question, puisqu'elle paraissait idiote. En même temps, sa mère ne paraissait pas offensée par la question.

_- _Albus, je vais avoir un bébé, lui dit sa mère avec un sourire radieux.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce. Un bébé ? Pourquoi sa mère voulait-elle d'un bébé ? Cela n'expliquait en rien le fait que son ventre grossissait…

_-_ Mais…pourquoi veux-tu, veux-tu d'un autre enfant Mère ? demanda Albus, prenant un air soucieux.

_-_ Et bien, ton père et moi aimons tout simplement les enfants et souhaitons en avoir plus.

_-_ Je… Mère, est-ce parce que je ne suis pas sage, que tu vas avoir d'autres enfants ?

_-_ Mais non Albus, lui assura Elizabeth en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle se baissa à sa hauteur et lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes.

_-_ Je ne voudrai de quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour rien au monde, mon garçon, nous souhaitons juste d'autres enfants pour que cette grande maison soit rempli et que tu ne sois plus tout seul.

Albus réfléchit. Il commençait à comprendre la situation, bien que quelques éléments restaient flous.

_- _Mais, pourquoi ton ventre est gros, Mère ?

_- _Oh et bien… c'est assez compliqué Albus, lui dit-elle, jouant avec sa bague de fiançailles comme quand elle réfléchissait sur un problème ou bien qu'elle était gênée. Ton petit frère, ou petite sœur, est dans mon ventre, lui annonça t-elle enfin.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux. Dans… son ventre ?

_- _Mère, vous avez mangé ma petite soeur ? Lui demanda t-il, effaré.

_-_ Mais non, Albus enfin ! Le bébé se forme dans mon ventre !

Albus prit une mine pensive puis son visage s'éclaira ; le bébé de sa mère était dans son ventre parce qu'il était sûrement trop petit pour pouvoir se débrouiller seul, ou alors attendait-il peut-être qu'il fasse moins froid dehors ?

Elizabeth Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, se laissant tombée, étant trop fatigué pour rester debout. Albus s'approcha d'elle et avança un fauteuil près d'elle, puis s'assit dedans. Il voulait être là quand le bébé voudrait bien sortir, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il fasse chaud. Il rajouta donc quelques branches dans le feu, faisant attention de ne pas se brûler. Quand il se rassit dans son petit siège, sa mère s'était endormie.

**§!§!§**

Le printemps arriva, un temps plus doux venant avec lui. A cette période de l'année, il n'était pas rare de voir les sorciers se promener dehors, s'occupant de potagers ou allant sur la place du marché acheter quelques produits de saison. Parfois, quelques forains s'installaient dans le village, mais ils venaient généralement l'été, période plus chaude que le printemps.

_-_ Albus ! Dépêche-toi mon garçon, ne faisons pas attendre tes grands-parents !

Le petit garçon se hâta de rejoindre sa mère, détachant ses yeux de l'étalage d'un marchand d'ingrédients pour les potions, apothicaire venant une fois par mois vendre ses produits dans le petit village.

Albus et sa mère regagnèrent vite leur domicile, Elizabeth ayant promis de préparer son canard à l'orange tant aimé de sa famille. Chaque dimanche, ses parents venaient déjeuner dans leur maison.

Arrivés à la maison, elle laissa Albus pour aller s'occuper de ses fourneaux. Les Dumbledore avaient bien un elfe, mais il était très vieux et de toute façon, Elizabeth préférait s'occuper elle-même de la cuisine et de certaines tâches ménagères, laissant le reste au vieux Gribo.

_-_ Bonjour monsieur, voulez-vous que je vous aide ? demanda un elfe aux oreilles pointues et aux pommettes tombantes à Albus qui n'atteignait pas le portemanteau.

_- _Boonjour Gribo, lui répondit Albus avec un sourire, je veux bien.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et le manteau s'accrocha tout seul, débarrassant Albus qui s'en alla vers le salon.

_-_ Bonjour grand-père ! dit Albus de sa voix enfantine à un vieil homme à moitié chauve et portant des lunettes, assis dans un des fauteuil du salon, les yeux brillants.

_-_ Oh, mon petit Albus ! s'exclama le dit grand-père avec un grand sourire dévoilant deux fossettes, le petit garçon lui sautant presque dessus. Comment vas-tu ?

Le grand-père d'Albus et père d'Elizabeth était l'une des rares personnes à tutoyer Albus, n'ayant jamais aimé les attitudes de protocole qu'il disait « vieillottes et inutiles». Il aimait beaucoup son petit-fils et lui parlait souvent des temps passés, lui racontant de vieilles histoires peu connus, ou encore oubliées. Albus en échange lui confiait ses secrets et ses projets, ne laissant que la vérité franchir ses lèvres.

_- _Très bien, merci beaucoup ! Lui répondit joyeusement Albus de ses genoux, et vous ?

_-_ On ne peut mieux ! Te voir me redonne la santé mon garçon.

_-_ Et bien, on ne dit plus bonjour Albus ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

_- _Grand-mère ! s'écria Albus en courant vers une vieille dame qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, quittant les jambes de son grand-père.

La vieille dame vers qui Albus avait galopé était habillée d'une robe violet foncé lui descendant aux chevilles et d'un petit chapeau de la même couleur, cachant une partie de ses cheveux gris relevés en chignon derrière la tête.

Albus parla activement avec ses grands-parents jusqu'à ce que son père fasse son entrée dans la salle, non sans recevoir un petit garçon châtain dans les bras, pour leur informer que le repas était bientôt prêt. En attendant, ils prirent quelques apéritifs que leur servit Gribo.

_- _Alors, comment va le ministère, mon bon Wulfric ?

_- _Et bien, je dois dire qu'il va peut-être mieux que d'habitude, Monsieur Philipy, lui répondit-il aimablement, avec ce nouveau traité venant d'être voté, je pense que le commerce risque d'évoluer dans un très bon sens.

_- _Un nouveau traité ?

_- _Oui madame Philipy, ce nouveau traité, le traité Nankin sorcier, permet de faire du commerce avec la Chine. Grâce à nos nouveaux contacts sorciers du ministère de Chine, nous avons pu conclure un traité similaire à celui des moldus, ce fameux traité Nankin. Désormais, nous pourrons compter dans nos produits sorciers à vendre, des produits venant de Chine ! Surtout que grâce aux ports internationaux chinois, nous pourrons aussi recevoir des objets d'autres pays ! Pour le commerce et la connaissance, c'est un gros bénéfice. C'est d'ailleurs étrange que notre ministère est mis tant de temps à se décider à signer ce fameux traité…

_- _Je vois, il est vrai que les commerçants auront sûrement plus de choses à vendre. Surtout que j'ai entendu dire que la Science Magique Asiatique avançait rapidement ces derniers temps…

Les adultes parlèrent encore un peu des nouveautés du moment, puis Elizabeth vint les prévenir que le repas était servit. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger, laissant les apéritifs sur la table basse du salon.

_- _Grand-père, dis, dis, la Chine s'est loin ? chuchota Albus en tirant sur la manche de son grand-père alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle à manger.

_-_ Oh, et bien, c'est très loin, Albus… lui répondit-il tout aussi bas, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Je crois que le mieux serait de te montrer sur une carte, on regardera cela après le dîner.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Albus lui sourit, d'un de ses sourires éclatants qu'il lui réservait.

Le grand-père d'Albus tint sa promesse et ils allèrent à la fin du repas, après le délicieux canard à l'orange d'Elizabeth, dans une salle dédiée aux livres, pour regarder où se trouvait la Chine. C'était une salle grande en longueur, pas très large mais bien éclairée. Albus y allait quand il s'ennuyait, regardant les images des livres les plus bas dans les étagères, ne comprenant pas encore ce que voulait dire les petits signes imprimés.

Des bibliothèques en vieux bois reposaient contre tous les murs de la salle, n'ayant pas de porte pour les fermer, montrant leurs vieux livres rangés par catégories. Une bibliothèque avait une porte, une que le père d'Albus lui avait interdit d'aller regarder, mais de toute façon elle était fermée à clé.

_-_ Bon, alors, où se trouve les cartes… marmonna Perceval Philipy, il doit bien avoir un atlas ou quelque chose y ressemblant…

_-_ Moi je sais grand-père ! s'exclama Albus en courant vers des étagères en particulier. Le vieil homme le suivit sans courir, regardant les titres des livres de la bibliothèque que lui montrait son petit-fils.

Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient en quelques minutes, Albus ayant choisi le bon rayon. Perceval étala le gros livre sur une table se trouvant dans la salle, cherchant au sommaire la page pour une carte assez grande et détaillée montrant l'Europe et l'Asie. Là aussi il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à chercher.

_- _Tu vois Albus, là c'est l'Angleterre, notre pays. Au sud, tu as à la France, un peu plus loin la Suisse, l'Allemagne, et d'autres pays européens, lui expliqua son parent en lui montrant les différents pays, ici, c'est tout le continent asiatique. Et la Chine, c'est là.

Albus regarda avec attention la carte, mémorisant bien certain pays, se repérant grâce aux pays qu'il connaissait déjà un peu sur la carte. La Chine était drôlement loin !

_-_ Dis, grand-père, pourquoi le travail de papa veut 'commencer' en Chine ?

_-_ Il ne veut pas 'commencer' en Chine Albus, il veut faire du commerce avec la Chine, lui dit son grand-père, cherchant les bons mots pour qu'il comprenne. Tu vois, notre pays veut échanger des objets contre d'autres objets venant de Chine. C'est comme quand tu vas au marché avec ta mère, sauf que là, le marché et très loin et il y a des aliments que tu ne connais pas.

_-_ Ben, s'ils ne connaissent pas les aliments, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent en avoir ? questionna le petit garçon.

_-_ Et bien… quand ta mère va au marché et qu'elle voit un aliment qu'elle ne connaît pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Albus réfléchit un moment. Sa mère prenait toujours beaucoup d'aliments différents sur le marché, pour manger « équilibré ».

_- _Elle demande au marchand ce que c'est, d'où ça vient et comment on le cuisine. Après, on en mange à midi et parfois ça à des goûts très bizarres…

_-_ Ah oui ? demanda t-il, intéressé, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas aimé ?

_-_ Ben, une fois on a mangé des _Aube-Rines_. C'était vraiment bizarre, mais maman a beaucoup aimé. Depuis, on en mange quand le marchand de légume en a…

_-_ Des _aubergines _? dit Perceval en faisant la grimace, c'est sûrement à cause de ta mère que Florida m'en fait de temps en temps…

Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire devant leur air, ayant oublié leur histoire de commerce.

**§!§!§**

Un matin, Albus se réveilla alors qu'il sentait les rayons du soleil par-dessus ses paupières fermées. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se cacha des rayons qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il se leva doucement et une question lui vint à l'esprit : pourquoi sa mère n'était pas venu le réveiller comme les autres matins ?

Il prit sa robe de chambre bleue et l'a mit difficilement, n'étant pas encore complètement réveillé, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait personnes. Il alla voir dans la plupart des pièces de la maison mais ne trouva pas ses parents. Le vieux Gribo dormait dans sa petite chambre. Où était sa mère ?

Il entendit soudainement le bruit significatif de la porte d'entrée et de la cape déposé sur le portemanteau, comme le faisait son père.

Il alla vite vers l'entrée et sauta dans les bras de son parent.

_- _Bonjour Albus, allez viens, il faut t'habiller, lui dit d'une voix fatigué Wulfric.

_-_ Père, où est maman ?

Son père ne lui répondit pas et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il l'habilla puis mit quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage. Ils redescendirent ensuite dans le hall et se dirigèrent vers la salle manger. Là, Wulfric prit un pot contenant de a poudre et prit Albus dans ses bras. Le petit garçon savait bien ce que son père faisait, pour avoir prit la poudre de cheminette plusieurs fois déjà.

_-_ Père, où on va ?

_- _Nous allons chez la famille de ton ami Albus, tu sais bien, Ronan Cadbury ?

_-_ Ah, oui, chez Ronan ! s'écria le petit garçon, ne disant rien de plus.

Wulfric Dumbledore jeta la poudre dans le feu, puis alla dans l'âtre, Albus dans un bras et le petit sac de voyage dans l'autre, en disant d'une voix forte :

_-_ 19 avenue des roseraies, Londres !

Pendant tout le voyage, Albus ferma les yeux en serrant fort son père, préférant ne pas regarder le décor tourner, comme il l'avait fait une fois.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Albus était toujours serré contre son père, préférant attendre qu'on lui dise d'ouvrir les yeux.

_- _Ah, Wulfric ! s'exclama une voix près d'eux, ce qui permit à Albus d'ouvrir les yeux en étant sur d'être bien arrivés. Vous pouvez repartir, nous nous occupons d'Albus.

_-_ Merci beaucoup Alicia, je vous suis très reconnaissant, dit Wulfric en posant le petit garçon au sol et le petit sac, l'air pressé de repartir.

_- _Mais ce n'est rien Wulfric, il est normal de s'entre aider de temps en temps. Nous nous occuperons bien de lui.

Sur-ce, le père d'Albus fit un signe à la dame du nom d'Alicia, donna une petite tape sur la tête d'Albus et retourna dans la cheminée.

_- _Papa ! Où allez-vous ?

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas petit Albus, tu vas rester ici quelque temps, je dois aller voir une affaire importante.

Il jeta la poudre dans le feu et disparu. Albus regardait le feu d'un air horrifié. Son père l'avait laissé tout seul, et il ne savait même pas où il était.

_-_ Allez, viens Albus, je vais te dépoussiérer un peu, lui dit une belle dame aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, lui faisant un sourire engageant.

_- _Où… où est parti papa ?

_-_ Il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas, mais comme il l'a dit, tu vas rester un petit moment chez nous. Tes parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de toi pendant quelques jours.

_- _Bah tiens ! Mais c'est Albus ! s'exclama un jeune garçon en entrant dans la pièce, un large sourire sur le visage.

_-_ Ronan, surveille ton langage ! Le réprimanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ainsi !

_-_ Pardon mère, dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds par automatisme, ayant l'air d'être habitué à ces remontrances.

_- _Ronan ! s'écria Albus en courant vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

_- _Tiens, justement Ronan, tu veux bien t'occuper de lui, je vais aller demander à Irda de préparer à manger.

_- _Bien, mère.

Ronan prit donc la main d'Albus dans la sienne ainsi que le petit sac puis parti en direction de la salle de bain.

_-_ Tu vas bien Albus ? lui demanda le jeune garçon avec un beau sourire.

_-_ Oui, et toi ?

_-_ Très bien, ça fait du bien de revenir pour Pâques ! Je commençais à saturer des salles de classes !

Ronan était à Poudlard depuis trois ans déjà et était d'un naturel sur de lui et bavard, ne faisant jamais attention à ce qu'on lui disait, étant « décontract » comme il disait. Il n'avait que de rares amis, mais s'en moquait, il préférait dormir dans les arbres tout seul ou inventer des histoires qu'ils écrivaient parfois. Ronan connaissait Albus depuis sa naissance apparemment.

_- _Tu verras, quand tu seras à Poudlard, tu seras époustouflé ! C'est archi-grand, je pense même que c'est trop grand. Ce que je me demande comment un seul professeur de métamorphose peut s'occuper d'autant d'élèves… et c'est pareil pour tous les professeurs ! Ils doivent surcharger de travail ! je ne deviendrai jamais prof'…

Ronan s'exprimait avec des mots à lui, des mots qui ne plaisaient pas à ses parents. Mais quand il écrivait des poèmes il n'utilisait pas ces mots, mais des mots mélodieux qu'Albus aimait beaucoup entendre.

Ronan continua son monologue tout en habillant Albus, le dit Albus qui l'écoutait attentivement tout en regardant autour de lui.

_- _Aye, Albus, tu as mangé ?

Albus étudia la question puis lui répondit que non. Il avait d'ailleurs faim.

_- _Bon, alors on va aller manger un morceau tous les deux, je crois qu'il reste du bacon, mais sinon je demanderai à Irda d'en refaire.

Ils partirent donc vers la salle à manger, Albus regardant tout autour de lui, tiré par un Ronan qui répondait à ses questions.

* * *

Voilà le commencement de cette histoire, et je trouve début bien mieux qu'avant. Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt, ayant de l'inspiration en ce moment. J'espère juste que ce chapitre n'a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.

P.

* * *

**Zabou : **C'est bien moi qui écrivais l'ancienne fic sur Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne me plaisait pas, alors je la refais entièrement, et essayant de rester fidèle à toutes les informations donné par J.K.Rowling. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. A bientôt. 


	3. Avis

Chers lecteurs,

J'ai pris la décision de laisser cette fic de côté (comme mes autres d'ailleurs). Je pensais pourtant continuer d'écrire celle-ci, mais je préfère m'arrêter alors qu'elle vient juste d'être commencée. Je ne pense pas la continuer avant quelque temps.

P.


End file.
